1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for avoiding interference based on multi transmission and reception in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
ZigBee refers to one of IEEE 802.15.4 standards which support the short distance communication. The ZigBee sensor network technology is a technology for a short range communication and ubiquitous computing in a wireless networking field such as a home and an office. The ZigBee sensor network is for detecting surrounding information by distributing hundreds or thousands of sensor nodes in a wide landform, and generating data on the detected surrounding information and transmitting the generated data to an information connection device in a far place, and is mainly used for an intelligent home network, a short range communication such as the building, industrial device automation, environment monitoring, a telemetics, a military, and emergency situation monitoring, etc. In this case, the sensor nodes generate data for the detected surrounding information, and perform a role of a router which transmits data received from other sensor nodes to the next sensor node.
The ZigBee sensor network uses an industrial scientific medical (ISM) band, and one channel bandwidth is relatively narrow as approximately 2 MHz, and thus the channel bandwidth is significantly affected by the wireless channel interference. For example, when the ZigBee sensor network and the WiFi network overlap and are set to use adjacent frequency bands, interference is generated in the wireless signals, and thus the frame transmission delay irregularly increases in the sensor nodes of the ZigBee sensor network and the communication becomes impossible. In such an interference environment, there is a need for a scheme for avoiding interference in order to secure reliable wireless communication of the ZigBee sensor network.